The Mission Briefing 2012: Acamping We Will Go
by Papa Bear Awards
Summary: Join Hogan's Heroes and their next generation on their quintannual camp-out! Main activities: catching up with old friends, reliving old times together, and deciding which stories are going to win this year's PBA.
1. Birds and the PBA

**PAPA BEAR AWARDS 2012**

**THE MISSION BRIEFING**

* * *

><p><em>For the newbies among us:<em>  
><em>What are the Papa Bear Awards?<em>  
>The greatest event in HH fanfiction!<br>_See chapter 2 for details!_

* * *

><p>And my dear readers, don't bother pointing out the anachronisms like email in the 1960's – without them, this story simply wouldn't work. The story surrounding this PBA mission briefing isn't meant to be taken all too seriously anyway ;-) And don't worry – it won't continue in this email style!<p>

Oh, and one more thing. Occasionally, I'll borrow people and events from stories that have been published this past year or earlier on. They make for nice Easter eggs of course! However, in order to minimize the "favouritism", I will not credit them with each chapter. Maybe at the very very end, when the final results get published, I'll add a chapter with footnotes containing all the references!

But now onto the story of The Mission Briefing 2012!

* * *

><p>From: Rob Hogan<br>To: Robert J. Kinchloe, Robbie Carter, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

Hi guys!

I suppose you've all heard about the reunion camp-out my Dad and his friends have organized for the Easter holidays. I'm not sure what they've got planned, but since we'd be together for a whole week, I thought we might as well do the Papa Bear Awards right away.  
>What do you think?<p>

See ya,

Rob

* * *

><p>From: Robbie Carter<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robert J. Kinchloe, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

That would be swell! I can't wait to read them all, and I'm sure it would be even more fun when we can read them all together! Are there many comedies this year?

* * *

><p>From: Rob Hogan<br>To: Robbie Carter  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

I don't know, Robbie. Better ask Robert – he's keeping tags on those things.

* * *

><p>From: Bob Newkirk<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robert J. Kinchloe, Robbie Carter, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

And a good morning to you, too, lads!

Well, I'm certainly looking forward to our little camping trip, but I've got to say I'm mighty disappointed in you guys. Who'd want to bury his nose in a bunch of stories when there's so many birds around?

I say we postpone the Papa Bear Awards until after the camping trip.

Yours truly,

Bob Newkirk

* * *

><p>From: Robbie Carter<br>To: Bob Newkirk, Rob Hogan, Robert J. Kinchloe, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

Hey Bob, I didn't know you were studying to be an ornithologist? I bet the birds you see over in London are quite different from the ones we get here! You'll love it! Perhaps you should ask your Dad for an aviary for Christmas, and bring some of our American birds home with you!

* * *

><p>From: Robert J. Kinchloe<br>To: Robbie Carter  
>Subject: Birds<p>

*eyesroll* Robbie, 'birds' is London slang for 'girls'.

* * *

><p>From: Robbie Carter<br>To: Robert J. Kinchloe  
>Subject: Re: Birds<p>

No kidding! You mean in that movie, when they sang, "Feed the birds, twopence a bag", they actually meant, "Feed the _girls_, twopence a bag"?

* * *

><p>From: Bob Newkirk<br>To: Robbie Carter, Robert J. Kinchloe, Rob Hogan, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

You know, Robbie, that's not such a bad idea. An aviary! Kind of having my own harem!

But I'm serious, guys. Can't we do this PBA thing some other time?

* * *

><p>From: Jean-Robert LeBeau<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robbie Carter, Robert J. Kinchloe, Bob Newkirk  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

I agree. Some of the girls we met last time were gorgeous already five years ago. And they're exactly at that age when they only get more beautiful every year. I would not want to miss the chance of spending all my time with your sister, Rob!

And weren't there other people coming this year, too? Who knows what beautiful daughters they bring along!

* * *

><p>From: Robert J. Kinchloe<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robbie Carter, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

Apart from that, would it not be fair to let the girls have their say in the PBA as well? Why should their opinion be worth less than ours?

Just a thought.

Robert

* * *

><p>From: Jean-Robert LeBeau<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robbie Carter, Robert J. Kinchloe, Bob Newkirk  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

I do not think we ever asked them.

Salut.

Jean-Robert

* * *

><p>From: Robbie Carter<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robert J. Kinchloe, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

Well, maybe we should! Girls like reading, too, you know. Many of them even read books that are meant for boys. So why shouldn't they want to read about our Dads' escapades during the war?

* * *

><p>From: Rob Hogan<br>To: Robert J. Kinchloe, Robbie Carter, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Hogan's Heroes camp-out and the PBA<p>

You guys are so right. Stand by – I'll ask my Dad about any girls attending the camp-out.

Rob

* * *

><p>From: Rob Hogan<br>To: Mr. Olsen, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, Mrs. Martel, Mr. Wilson, Mrs. Lynn-Hagley, Mr. Schultz, Mr. Langenscheidt  
>Subject: Do your (grand-)daughters like reading?<p>

Dear all,

My Dad tells me you're all planning to join us on the quintannual Hogan's Heroes camp-out this year. And there is something we would like to ask your (grand-)daughter(s).

It is a fact that a lot of people are enjoying the TV-show so much, that they have begun to write stories about the goings-on in Stalag 13 themselves: stories about new missions and adventures. It's called fanfiction.

Every year, my friends and I collect these stories, read them all, and have a little election game to decide which stories we think are the best. We call this "The Papa Bear Awards".

This year we thought we'd let it coincide with the camp-out. But we suddenly realized that our judging committee exists solely of males – whereas most of the fanfiction authors are females!

Therefore we would like to ask if perhaps your (grand-)daughter(s) would be interested in joining our PBA committee this year – to get in the female point of view on the quality of the stories. The only requirement is that she enjoys reading, and doesn't mind reading about the war.

I'm looking forward to your reply.

Best regards,

Rob Hogan Jr.

* * *

><p>From: Glenn Olsen<br>To: Rob Hogan  
>Subject: Re: Do your (grand-)daughters like reading?<p>

Hi Rob!

My daughter Bella would be happy to join you guys in the reading at the camp.

Regards,

Uncle Glenn

* * *

><p>From: Hans Schultz<br>To: Rob Hogan  
>Subject: Re: Do your (grand-)daughters like reading?<p>

Dear Rob,

I am so glad to hear from you. How are you doing? And your parents – I hope they are well?

I am very much looking forward to see you all again. It will be just like the old times. Of course it is not really like the old times. Your good old Uncle Schultz is not getting any younger! All my children are grown up of course, and have now children of their own. Some of them are coming along on the camping trip, and little Silke says she would love to join your reading group. Just don't give her any stories with all too embarrassing facts about her grandfather, will you? Like when... No. I say nothing – nothing!

But I'm very much looking forward to see you all again!

Love,

Your Uncle Schultz

* * *

><p>From: Mrs. Helga G. Lynn-Hagley<br>To: Rob Hogan  
>Subject: Re: Do your (grand-)daughters like reading?<p>

Hello Rob!

My daughter would love to join in the reading!

Hope to see you soon!

Aunt Helga

* * *

><p>From: Marie-Louise Martel<br>To: Rob Hogan  
>Subject: Re: Do your (grand-)daughters like reading?<p>

Bonjour Rob.

You sound just like your father, you know that? Anyway, my daughter Bobbette loves reading, and the prospect of reading through that camping trip made her suddenly change her mind about coming along. So you'll have at least one enthusiastic reading lady with you!

By the way, where can I find those stories? I wouldn't mind reading them myself!

Au revoir,

Aunt Marie-Louise

* * *

><p>From: Scott J. Wilson M.D.<p>

To: Rob Hogan

Subject: Re: Do your (grand-)daughters like reading?

Sorry Rob, haven't got any daughters. Nor granddaughters. But my grandson Joey is coming along. He's a great fan of the show, and he would like to join your group. Is that okay, too?

* * *

><p>From: Rob Hogan<br>To: Scott J. Wilson M.D.  
>Subject: Re: Do your (grand-)daughters like reading?<p>

Sure!

* * *

><p>From: K. Langenscheidt<br>To: Rob Hogan  
>Subject: Re: Do your (grand-)daughters like reading?<p>

Hello Rob

I asked the girls, and the eldest is certainly interested. The others however would rather go swimming around the clock, they say.

Well, at least it's one!

I am looking forward to meet you all.

Kind regards,

Uncle Karl

* * *

><p>From: Mrs. Hildegard Cohen<br>To: Rob Hogan  
>Subject: Re: Do your (grand-)daughters like reading?<p>

Hi Rob!

Just to let you know: Maggie says yes!

See you soon,

Aunt Hilda

* * *

><p>From: Rob Hogan<br>To: Robert J. Kinchloe, Robbie Carter, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Ladies and the PBA<p>

Alright guys: the PBA committee now exists of six men and six young ladies! Sounds good for an aviary, doesn't it, Bob? :-D

So Robert, do you think you can get the stories printed and bring them with you to the camp-out?

* * *

><p>From: Bob Newkirk<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robert J. Kinchloe, Robbie Carter, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Ladies and the PBA<p>

Sounds good to me! See, Robbie, you're gonna see a real ornito... (what did you call that again?) in action!

* * *

><p>From: Robert J. Kinchloe<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robbie Carter, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Ladies and the PBA<p>

Um... printing won't be a problem, Rob. But can someone lend my Dad a trailer?

* * *

><p>From: Jean-Robert LeBeau<br>To: Robert J. Kinchloe  
>Subject: Re: Ladies and the PBA<p>

Why do you need a trailer?

* * *

><p>From: Rob Hogan<br>To: Robert J. Kinchloe  
>Subject: Re: Ladies and the PBA<p>

How many stories are there this year, Robert?

* * *

><p>From: Robert J. Kinchloe<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robbie Carter, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Ladies and the PBA<p>

:: How many stories are there this year, Robert?

211

* * *

><p>From: Robbie Carter<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robert J. Kinchloe, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Ladies and the PBA<p>

Holy cow! 211? That's not going to be a piece of pie to read them all!

* * *

><p>From: Robert J. Kinchloe<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robbie Carter, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau  
>Subject: Re: Ladies and the PBA<p>

Exactly. So I'm glad we got a few more people on board – that way we'll be able to divide up the stories among us. And the numbers are somewhat misleading, for the number of long stories is relatively small. Much smaller than it has been these past years. Instead, there's been a real boom in poems and short stories.

Anyway, I'll write out the rules for our newbies, too, so they'll know what they're doing. I'll attach it to my next mail, okay?

Take care,

Robert

* * *

><p>From: Robert J. Kinchloe<br>To: Rob Hogan, Robbie Carter, Bob Newkirk, Jean-Robert LeBeau, Bella Olsen, Silke Schultz, Robyn-Marie Lynn, Bobbette Martel, Joey Wilson, Susanna Langenscheidt, Maggie Cohen  
>Subject: The Papa Bear Awards<p>

I hereby send you some basic info on the Papa Bear Awards.

Hope to meet you all at camp next week!

Robert J. Kinchloe

Attachment 1: The PBA for beginners  
>Attachment 2: This year's categories<br>Attachment 3: The rules  
>Attachment 4: Template for nominations<br>Attachment 5: FAQ


	2. The PBA for beginners

**The PBA for Beginners**

.

The Papa Bear Awards is an annual game in which we elect the very best work in Hogan's Heroes fanfiction from the past year. It usually takes place between January and April, and has been around for several years – I believe since 2003.

We have several story categories, but we also elect the best portrayal of characters, the best quotes and the best teasers. Categories and rules have varied a bit over the years, but the basic idea has been the same: to elect and honour quality in Hogan's Heroes fanfiction.

The election process starts with a nominating round. Every HH fanfic author and every HH fanfic reader may nominate his favourites – this year 1 favourite in each category. It's not necessary to have read every story before you nominate – you can just nominate the best from among the stories you've read. And every nomination counts: one nomination is sufficient to continue to the voting round. (Only the most prestigious category "best story of 2011" works a bit differently this year. For more details, see the rules!)

When all the nominations are in, they get published. Especially when there are so many stories to choose from as this year (and the past two years), you may regard it as a very great honour to have your work nominated out of so many others!

Once the nominations are published, the voting round begins. In this round, everyone has 3 votes in each category. But we do ask that you try and read everything nominated in a category before making your decision in that category – for how can you make a well-considered decision if you're not acquainted with all the good stuff that others nominated? And believe me, often you'll discover some real jewels among the nominated work that you had missed during the year!

Of course it's not obligatory to participate in every category. If you are pressed for time, or if for example you don't like a certain category, you can just skip entire categories. As a matter of fact, the whole PBA is not obligatory at all. You can even choose to lurk in the dark, just having your stories out there and see what others think of it!

However, you don't have to feel obliged to stay away from nominating and voting just because you have stories participating this year. The majority of the nominators and voters in the PBA are in this position. As long as you can make an honest decision as to which story is best (and it may not always be your own), you are very welcome to participate. And rest assured: in order to prevent authors from shamelessly promoting their own work, we have a strict rule that authors cannot nominate their own work. Still, if someone else has nominated your work, you are indeed allowed to vote for it in the voting round :-)

Once all the votes are in, they will be tabulated. And the three winners in each category will be awarded a gold, a silver and a bronze Papa Bear Award. (Don't get your hopes up; it's nothing fancy – just a computer made pdf or jpg file :-) And of course the winners will get published in the next edition of The Stalag 13 Gazette here on the site!

.

And a few things to keep in mind:

.

The Papa Bear Awards are just a game.  
>It's not a matter of life or death to win a Papa Bear Award.<p>

Winning a Papa Bear Award will not grant you global fame.  
>But it does feel good to know that your fellow HH authors appreciate your writing!<p>

Participating in the Papa Bear Awards is free of charge.  
>You won't win a million dollars with it either.<p>

All HH stories that were completed in 2011 are in the PBA election by default.  
>So you don't have to register to have them participate.<br>(But feel free to tell us if you'd rather not have them participate.)

There is no reason to withdraw your work just because you feel shy.  
>Let others be the judge of your writing<br>And you might just be surprised at their opinion.  
>FYI: every year, there is a fair number of new authors who win awards.<br>Even gold awards!

The number of votes in the voting round are not made public.  
>Thus if your story got nominated, but doesn't get any votes in the voting round<br>You'll never know.

Nor will anybody else.  
>So no embarrassment.<p>

With so many stories out there as this year  
>It really is a great honour to get your work nominated out of so many others.<br>Even if you don't win an award.

And if you don't get anything nominated  
>Look around at the fierce competition and you'll know there's no reason to feel bad.<br>Just concentrate on the positive reviews you got for your work  
>And don't be discouraged: keep writing!<p>

The Papa Bear Awards is an election of the best fanfiction work.  
>It's about the quality of writing.<br>It's not a contest to see who has the most friends.

If you'd like to check out the winners of the earlier editions of the PBA  
>You can find links to them from the PBA communities.<br>(Follow the 'communities' link at the top right hand of the page)

The Papa Bear Awards are organized by HH fanfic authors and readers just like you.  
>We dedicate a lot of time to it<br>And have a lot of fun doing it  
>But we don't make any money with it.<p>

.

So who are we?

Konarciq  
>(this year's director)<p>

Bits and Pieces, Hogan MacGyver, Dust on the Wind,  
>ColHogan, Canadian Hogan's Fan and All-things<br>(assistants in practical matters)

Jinzle, Jodm, Marie1964, Sgt. Moffitt and Snooky-9093  
>(this year's support team – they advise and supervise)<p>

.

And remember:

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!

We're only a PM or an email away!


	3. This year's categories

**Basic rule this year: nominate 1, vote for 3!**

So you may nominate 1 favourite in each category. Yes, only 1 this year!

The only exception is the category for *best quote* -  
>there you may still nominate 3.<p>

* * *

><p>A little overview of this year's categories:<p>

**Best story of 2011**  
>The ultimate honour!<p>

**Best snapshot**  
>The best story told in less than 1,000 words!<p>

**Best short drama **(1,000-5,000 words)**  
>Best long drama <strong>(5,000+ words)**  
><strong>The story with the strongest, most compelling dramatic impact!

**Best short comedy **(1,000-5,000 words)  
><strong>Best long comedy<strong> (5,000+ words)  
>Simply the funniest story!<p>

**Best short general story **(1,000-5,000 words)  
><strong>Best long general story<strong> (5,000+ words)  
>The best story that has both drama and comedy, or neither!<p>

**Best story based on an episode of the series**

**Best story based on a challenge**

**Most unique story**  
>A story with a unique plot twist, unusual writing style,<br>or one that is simply just strange and different and… well… unique!

**Best poem, filk or songfic **

**Best supernatural story**

**Best crossover story**  
>The best story in which the Heroes work together with people from other fandoms.<p>

**Best slash story**

**Best international story  
><strong>Following a slightly different procedure,  
>So for explanation, see the rules!<p>

**Best portrayal of a canon character**  
>Who portrays the main Hogan's Heroes characters best?<br>This is where you nominate the best portrayal of  
>Hogan, Klink, Schultz, LeBeau, Newkirk, Kinch, Carter, Burkhalter and Hochstetter.<p>

**Best portrayal of a canon extra**  
>Best character performance from any other regular or guest character who originates from the original TV-show,<br>ranging from semi main cast member Baker to the merely mentioned Nimrod,  
>from Frau Linkmeyer to Freddy,<br>and from the sergeant of the motorpool to the guy on the back bunk in barracks 2.

**Best original character**  
>Best original (new) character created for a story that you would have enjoyed seeing in the actual TV-show.<p>

**Best teaser**  
>The most tickling teaser or summary that makes you want to read the story right away!<p>

**The best quote**  
>The most interesting (funniest or moving or silly or so very true or...) line or lines you've come across this year.<br>But: – keep it short (in dialogue max statement - reply - reaction;  
>in descriptive text max three lines (e.g. from capital to period))<br>– and make sure it makes sense even outside its context.


	4. The rules of the PBA

**PBA 2012 – the rules!**

* * *

><p><strong>Basic rule this year: nominate 1, vote for 3!<strong>

So you may nominate 1 favourite in each category. Yes, only 1 this year!

The only exception is the category for *best quote* - there you may still nominate 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing date for nominations:<strong>

**February 24th, 2012**

* * *

><p>- The guideline for the categories given with the stories is just that: <strong>a guideline<strong>. Feel free to deviate from it if you think a story would fit better in another category.  
>Only the stories listed as <strong>slash, supernatural and crossovers<strong> are only eligible in their own category, and cannot be nominated anywhere else.

_Question: My favourite story has been assigned to drama, but I would like to nominate it in the general category. Can I do that?_

_Answer: Yes, you can. Only slash, supernatural and crossover stories have a strict category assignment. For the others, the choice is pretty much up to you. And the given assignment is merely a guideline to help you._

– You may nominate a story **only once** in the story categories . So if story A is both hilarious and unique, you´ll have to take your pick where you think it would do best: the comedy section or the most unique category. You cannot nominate the story in both categories.

_Question: if I nominate my favourite story in (for example) the comedy section, can I still nominate characters, quotes and teasers from that story?_

_Answer: Yes, you can. The restriction of one nomination per story applies only to the story categories (e.g. drama, comedy, general, snapshot, challenge, episode, unique, poetry, supernatural, slash and crossover). If you like, you could even nominate the teaser and all your quotes and characters from one single story. However, with no less than 211 stories to choose from... :-)_

- The nomination for ***best story of 2011*** works a little different. You may nominate 1 story there – the very very best! However, it depends on the overall number of nominations the story receives whether or not it will go to the voting round for *best story of 2011*. See the FAQ for a more detailed explanation.  
>Only in this category are you allowed to nominate a story you have nominated elsewhere as well (for example in best drama or based on an episode).<br>Mind you, crossovers, slash and supernatural stories are not eligible for *best story of 2011*.

- For the first time in five years, we're finally going to have an **international category**! Due to its nature however, it will not take the usual route of nominations and votes. Instead, everyone who has read one or more of the international stories is asked to give that story a mark, ranging from 1 (horrible) to 10 (excellent). We will tabulate them, and the story with the highest average mark will win the international Papa Bear Award.  
>It is not necessary to have read all the international stories before giving your marks. Just stick with the ones you can reasonably understand, and judge them story by story. Even if you only read one, your mark will be very much appreciated!<br>Send in your marks together with your nominations and/or your votes. Since there is no separate nomination and voting round in this category, you can send in your marks until the deadline for the votes – which will be somewhere in mid April.

– **The best quote**: this is the only category where you may nominate 3! But there are strict rules to go by:  
>1) keep it short (in dialogue max statement - reply - reaction; in descriptive text max 3 lines (e.g. from capital to period)<br>2) it must make sense even outside its context.  
>Failing these two basic rules, the nomination will be refused. If there is still time, the nominator may send in another quote instead.<p>

– You are free to **skip** nominating in categories you're not interested in.

– **No nominations of your own work** in any category! Once your work has been nominated by someone else, you will be allowed to vote for it in the second round. But _nominating_ your own work is VERBOTEN.

– Nominations have to be signed with **your name, your email address** and – if you have one – your **ffnet pen name**. The honour system applies!

– Nominations have to be in no later than **Friday, February 24th, 2012**, and the only way to send them in is by ffnet PM to Papa Bear Awards, or by email to papabearawards at yahoo. com.

- In case a story gets nominated in **more than 2 story categories** (not counting the *best story of 2011*), the author will be contacted to decide in which story categories this story will be competing in the voting round. If the author does not reply with a decision within a week, the PBA staff will make the decision instead.

– The list of nominees in each category will be published in the days following, and from there on, people will have approximately six weeks to cast their vote: **max 3 votes in each category**. In that round, authors will be allowed to vote for their own work – once someone else has nominated it. This will be explained in more detail when the time has come.

– And seeing that there are so many stories this year, a little reading guide.  
>Rest assured that it is <strong>not required to have read all the stories<strong> before nominating. Of course it's laudable to try and read all the stories before making your choice, but with the numbers we have this year, it's hardly realistic.  
>If you don't have the time to read everything before the nomination deadline, just pick out the stories you remember that made a real impression on you, and that in your opinion deserve to go on to the final round.<p>

– And remember: the purpose of the Papa Bear Awards is to seek out and honour **quality writing**. It's not a social contest to see who has the most friends!

– A complete overview of the stories and the categories can be found on the **PBA homepage**. They are listed there by category, by word count, and in alphabetical order, with a direct link to each and every eligible story. Follow the *homepage* link in our profile!

– Note: if you know of any **stories missing** (perhaps outside ffnet?), please contact us as soon as possible to correct the matter!

.

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact us by reviewing this story, by PM, or by mail to papabearawards at yahoo. com.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing date for nominations: <strong>

_**February 24th, 2012**_


	5. A template for nominations

**Papa Bear Awards 2012**

**Choosing the Best of Hogan's Heroes Fanfiction**

* * *

><p>How to nominate:<p>

If you want to make sure you include all the necessary information,  
>you can copy and paste this form into an email or a Word document, complete it, and mail it to:<p>

papabearawards at yahoo. com

no later than **Friday, February 24th, 2012.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**ffnet pen name: **

**Email address:**

* * *

><p><strong>MY NOMINATIONS FOR THE PAPA BEAR AWARDS:<strong>

**Best story of 2011:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best snapshot:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best short drama:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best long drama:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best short comedy:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best long comedy:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best short general story:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best long general story:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best story based on a challenge:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best story based on a TV episode:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Most unique story:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best poem, filk or songfic:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best crossover story:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best supernatural story:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best slash story:  
><strong>Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best portrayal of a canon character:  
><strong>Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

**Best portrayal of a canon extra:  
><strong>Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

**Best portrayal of an original character:  
><strong>Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

**Best teaser:  
><strong>Teaser:  
>Story:<br>Author:

**Best quote:  
><strong>_(Remember: max statement - reply - reaction in dialogue; or max 3 lines (from capital to period) descriptive text; and it has to make sense outside its context!)  
><em>Quote:  
>Said by:<br>Story:  
>Author:<p>

Quote:  
>Said by:<br>Story:  
>Author:<p>

Quote:  
>Said by:<br>Story:  
>Author:<p>

**Have you read any of the international stories?  
><strong>If so:  
>Title:<br>Mark:

(add more international ones if needed)

* * *

><p><strong>Closing date for nominations: <strong>

_**February 24th, 2012**_


	6. FAQ  Frequently Asked Questions

**Papa Bear Awards 2012**

**Choosing the Best of Hogan's Heroes Fanfiction**

* * *

><p>FAQ<p>

.

**Q: What is the purpose of the Papa Bear Awards?**

A: The purpose of the Papa Bear Awards is to seek out and give recognition to quality writing, and to acquaint fellow authors and readers with the best work in the fandom of Hogan's Heroes.

**Q: How does the PBA work?**

A: First the authors and readers of Hogan's Heroes fanfiction nominate the works completed during 2011 that they consider to be of outstanding quality. All the nominated work goes to the voting round*, in which both authors and readers decide which works are really the very, very best of this past year.  
>* An exception has been made this year for the category *best story of 2011*. See <em>Q: How does the nomination for *best story of 2011* work?<em>

**Q: How do I know which stories are eligible?**

A:You can find the complete listings on the PBA homepage – follow the *homepage* link in our profile.

**Q: Do I have to read all the stories before I decide on my nominations?**

A: No, you don't. Of course it's laudable to try and read all the stories before making your choice, but with the numbers we have this year, it's hardly realistic. In the nomination round, it's perfectly okay to choose your nominations from among the stories you have read – whether they are 20 or 200.

**Q: My favourite story has been assigned to drama, but I would like to nominate it in the general category. Can I do that?**

A:Yes, you can. Only slash, supernatural and crossover stories have a very strict category assignment. For the others, the choice is pretty much up to you. The given assignment is merely a guideline to help you find your way.

**Q: What exactly are those word counts?**  
>A: Snapshots are stories of less than 1,000 words.<br>Short stories (comedy, drama, general) are between 1,000 and 5,000 words.  
>Long stories (comedy, drama, general) are those that have more than 5,000 words.<br>The other story categories do not have a division by word count.

**Q: This story has 5100 words. Can I nominate it for short story? **

A: No, you can't. The division by word count in the categories drama, comedy, general and snapshot is very strict. No exceptions!

**Q: This poem has only 400 words. Can I nominate it as a snapshot?**

A: No, you can't. Poems, filks and songfics should preferably be nominated in their own category. They are however eligible to be nominated for *best story of 2011* and *most unique story*.

**Q: Where do I nominate a story that is listed as (for example) friendship/hc? There is no category for those!**

A: When there is no clear category assignment, the author has left the choice entirely up to you. So you may decide for yourself whether you think it would fit best as comedy, drama, general, unique etc.

**Q: This story is listed as comedy, general, challenge and episode. That's great! Can I nominate this same story in all four of those categories?**

A: No, you can't. You may nominate one and the same story in only 1 story category. So if you nominate story A in the challenge category, you cannot nominate that same story in episode, general and comedy as well. You need to pick one!  
>The only category where you may nominate the same story for a second time is the category *best story of 2011*. See below for explanation.<p>

**Q: If I nominate my favourite story in (for example) the comedy section, can I still nominate characters, quotes and teasers from that story?**

A: Yes, you can. The restriction of one nomination per story applies only to the story categories (e.g. drama, comedy, general, snapshot, challenge, episode, unique, poetry, supernatural, slash and crossover). If you like, you could even nominate the teaser and all your quotes and characters from one single story. However, with no less than 211 stories to choose from... :-)

**Q: I have a story participating in the PBA this year. Is it okay for me to participate in the nominating and voting?**

A: Yes, you are very welcome to participate in the nominating and voting. In fact, most people participating have eligible stories out there. Just make sure you don't nominate your own work!

**Q: How do I nominate my favourite story? **

A: You check the PBA homepage (follow the *homepage* link in our profile) to see which stories are eligible this year. Once you've made your decision about what you want to nominate in which category, you can send an email to papabearawards at yahoo. com. If you want to be sure you include all the necessary information, you can use the template.

**Q: Do I have to nominate in every category?**

A: No, you don't. Feel free to skip the categories you're not interested in.

**Q: I don't want to read slash/supernatural/crossovers (etc). Do I have to nominate in that category?**

A: No, you don't have to nominate in every category. You are free to limit yourself to the categories you're interested in.

**Q: How many nominations are needed to go to the voting round?**

A: One nomination is sufficient for a story, character, teaser or quote to go to the voting round. The only exception to this rule is the category *best story of 2011* - see below.

**Q: How does the nomination for *best story of 2011* work?**

A: You can nominate 1 story in our most prestigious category: the *best story of 2011*. This can be a story you nominated in another story category as well – mind you, this is the only category where you are allowed to do that!  
>However, this is also the only category where your nomination does not automatically let the story go to the voting round. That depends on the overall number of nominations the story receives.<br>In short, to go to the voting round in the category *best story of 2011*, a story must:  
>- receive at least 1 nomination in the category *best story of 2011*.<br>- _and_ it must receive nominations from other people in the story and/or character categories.  
>Only the stories that have been nominated by the most people will go on to the voting round for *best story of 2011* - we are aiming at approximately 7 to 10 stories in this category in the voting round.<br>I know it sounds complicated. Rest assured that the complication is limited to our tabulating the nominations. All _you_ need to do is to nominate your absolute favourite story!

**Q: How does the international category work?**

A: Everyone who has read one or several of the international stories (in German, Spanish or French) gives them a mark, ranging from 1 (horrible) to 10 (excellent). Send in the marks with your nominations and/or your votes. We will collect and tabulate them, and the story with the highest average mark will win the international Papa Bear Award.  
>It is not necessary to read all the international stories before giving your marks. Even if you read only one, your mark will be very much appreciated!<br>The international category has no separate nomination and voting round. You can just send in your marks anytime between now and the closing date for the votes (mid April).

**Q: I recall that some of the stories in the international category have participated in the PBA before. How come they are in again?**

A: Most of the international stories (5 out of the 8 we have) have participated in the PBA before – that is indeed correct. However, their number being so awfully small (we never had more than 1 or 2 per year), they never got their own category, and thus had to compete with the English stories. Which is pretty much a lost battle before the game even begins, since the people who can reasonably read French, German and Spanish and are willing to do so are certainly a minority. When the majority of the nominators and voters are not even able to read the story in the first place, what chance did they stand?  
>So now that we have a reasonable number of international stories, we take them on all together. However, the only ones also eligible elsewhere (crossovers, best story of 2011 etc) are the ones that were completed this year: <strong>Un Invierno<strong>, **El Secreto** and **Wolf Trap**. The 'old' ones are only competing in the international category.

**Q: I don't know whether character X was originally a guest character, or whether the author just made him up. Where do I nominate him?**

A: To be on the safe side, you can ask the author, alternatively the PBA staff.

**Q: Can I nominate quotes from my own stories, like we did a few years ago?**

A: No, you can't. That option has been dropped. No nominations of your own work are allowed in any category.

**Q: Where do I find good quotes without reading every story?**

A: An option is to browse through the reviews. Many reviewers mention a particularly good quote from a chapter in their review.

Q: **I'm missing a few stories that have been completed this year. Why aren't they eligible?**

A: Three possible reasons.  
>1) The story has been newly edited and reposted, but has already participated in a previous edition of the PBA.<br>2) The author has decided to withdraw this particular story from participation in the PBA.  
>3) If the story has only been published outside ffnet, we may simply have missed it. If that is the case, please let us know ASAP!<p>

**Q: I don't have an ffnet account, but I enjoy reading Hogan's Heroes fanfiction. Can I participate in the nominating and voting of the PBA?**

A: Yes, you can.

**Q: Why can't crossovers, supernatural and slash stories qualify for "best overall story"?**

A: The "best overall story" should be accessible and comprehensible for everyone who enjoys Hogan's Heroes – period. We know (and their authors know) by experience that these three genres have a limited audience.  
>To understand a crossover, you have to be acquainted with another TV-show, movie, book etc. in order to even begin to comprehend the story.<br>As for supernatural and slash stories, these are elements totally alien to the original TV show of Hogan's Heroes. And though we do appreciate them enough to grant them their own PBA category, they have the additional problem that for a variety of reasons, a considerable number of readers refuse to read one or both of these genres.  
>Therefore, we do not consider stories from these three genres suitable to perhaps end up being "the best Hogan's Heroes story that every HHfan should read", no matter how good they are.<br>As a side note: in none of the past four editions of the PBA have stories from these genres made it to the "best overall" category – even before this rule was made explicit.

**Q: I would like to help with the PBA organization. Is there anything I can do?**

A: For this year, all tasks have been divided. However, if you'd like to help next year, just drop us an email, and we'll notify you once the preparations for next year go underway!

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact us.<p>

_Enjoy your reading!_

**Closing date for sending in your nominations: **

_**February 24th, 2012**_


	7. And now there is 212!

Quick little update:

Another story has been added to the list:** The Hardest Task**, by Chopstick Legend.

So those of you who were in such a hurry to nominate (LOL great to see so much enthusiasm!), you might want to wait a few days - just to make sure that another of your favourites isn't belatedly added to the list!

* * *

><p>A good thing to keep in mind: you will always receive a <strong>confirmation<strong> when your nominations have been received. If you haven't heard anything within a week, make sure to alert me!

* * *

><p>As for where to find which stories are eligible:<p>

As is mentioned throughout the first chapters, complete lists can be found on the **PBA website** - follow the *homepage* link in our profile. (How do you get to the profile? Click on the blue word Papa Bear Awards that is listed as the author of this story!)

Or else: www. konarciq. net/ fanfiction/ PapaBearAwards/ index. html

(copy the link into your browser, and take out the spaces after each dot and slash)

.

Have fun and enjoy your reading!


	8. Old friends and new friends

_First an update on the stories:_

_It has been brought to our attention that the story **The Unlikely Defector** is eligible in the challenge category as well._

_Secondly, the link to the Spanish story **El Secreto** has been updated on the PBA website. The author had reuploaded the entire story, so according to its publishing/completing date, it shouldn't be eligible anymore. However, since the international category is so rarely included for real in the PBA, I've decided to simply let it participate this time._

_And then onto part two of the Hogan's Heroes camp-out story!_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, give us a hand, will you?"<p>

Reluctantly, Bob and Jean-Robert turned away from their aviary to help Robert offload the multitude of boxes.

"I like the blonde one," Jean-Robert said dreamily as Robert dumped one of the boxes in his arms. "Have you seen those beautiful eyes?"

"I haven't had the pleasure yet," Robert said wryly. "Now move along, will you?"

Bob grinned. "He's too narrow-minded, you know. I like them all!"

"The girls or the birds?" Robbie asked as he returned for his next load. And chuckled in a high-pitched tone. "Or both?"

And there was Rob. With a huge grin on his face. "Don't expect any more help from Jean-Robert, Robert. Bella and Bobbette and Maggie are already inside, perusing through the stories."

Bob jumped into action. "Well, give me a box then! What am I standing around here for?"

* * *

><p>The quintannual Hogan's Heroes camp-out was born a few years after the war, on the initiative of – who else – Andrew Carter.<p>

The idea was immediately embraced by the others. Busy as they all were with their new families and careers, they were all aware of the fact that something was slipping away from them. Something they didn't _want_ to let slip away.

Of course they had had every intention to stay in touch when at last they were allowed to go home. It had been strange at first not to have your buddies around you 24/7 – those buddies with whom you'd been through so much over the past years. And especially those first months, contact had been very frequent.

But as it goes, life goes on, with a new job, friends and family claiming their share of attention, falling in love, getting married, having a few children... And over time, the distance becomes more and more an obstacle. Newkirk and LeBeau kept in touch, yet saw each other but rarely. Kinch was on General Hogan's staff, so those two saw each other on a daily basis. And from his periferal home in the Midwest, Carter did his best to try and stay in touch with everybody, regaling them with stories about his wife, his children and his company, but the fact remained that their old comraderie was slipping away from them. And they all knew it. And they all didn't like it.

So when Carter proposed a Hogan's Heroes camp-out, 'for old times' sake', suddenly the spark was back and within a few weeks they had hired a campsite with a few wooden cabins on a lovely lakeshore, and good old times returned. With wives and kids in tow, even LeBeau and Newkirk agreed to come over once every five years (and once had the Americans come over to Europe instead), and a new tradition was born.

But this time was special. CBS had begun to broadcast their capers in a TV-show. It was all a bit over the top of course, and danger was downplayed with humour, but in all of them it had awakened the wish to see _everyone_ again this time.

And what better occasion than their quintannual camp-out?

So Kinch had taken it upon himself to locate as many of their old friends as possible. Good thing that the Internet had been invented by now, or it would have taken him years!

Another good thing was, that many of their European friends had migrated to the U.S. after the war.

Howard Cohen (also known as Wolfgang Hochstetter) had brought Hilda back to his home in the U.S. as his bride.

Helga had already gone to live with her father in Detroit during the war.

Langenscheidt had come to the U.S. with wife and kids a few years after the war because his line of work simply didn't exist ina country recuperating from such horrid war-wounds.

And as soon as the former Kommandant had been free to go, he had taken the plunge to make his dream come true: he had moved to Palm Springs and opened up an antique shop that soon acquired a good name with the connaisseurs.

Which left only Schultz and Tiger to make the long trip across the Atlantic with the Newkirks and the LeBeaus.

* * *

><p>Exclamations of joy and surprise filled the air as more and more old friends arrived.<p>

"Olsen! You old pirate – I'd never recognize you with that beard!"

"It's good to see you again, Schultz. It's really been too long."

"It sure has. How are you? I heard you moved to Amerika!"

"Helga!"

"Maryse? Is that really you? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I brought my medical bag, Colonel. _Just_ in case."

"Kommandant! How is the cuckoo clock business?"

"I still think you should have gotten Marya here, too."

"I tried, Louis. But I don't speak Russian, and without even a last name..."

*Kiss.* *Kiss.* "Enchanté. You must be Suzanne Lechay. I've heard so much about you!"

"Well, it's Suzanne Hogan now. And you must be Marie Louise Monet then. Or do you still go by the name of Tiger?"

"Hey, Baker, my friend! Where have you been hiding all those years?"

"Hello there, Helga baby. You're as pretty as I remember!"

"It's Cohen now, Carter. Hochstetter was only an alias."

"He'll probably keep calling you major Hochstetter till the end of his days. He never got the hang of calling me General either."

"Well, it's just so confusing, you know. People suddenly changing their names, and..."

"Well, you've never known _me_ as Hilda Hochstetter, so Hilda Cohen should be easier."

"Kommandant, how is life in Palm Springs?"

"So how are your parents – still living the happily ever after?"

"They sure are. They moved to Florida after my Dad retired, and are as happy as ever."

"Life certainly seems to have been generous to you, General."

"Thank you, Kommandant. And I must say you certainly don't look so bad yourself either."

"So this is your grandson, huh? My, he's the spitting image of you!"

* * *

><p>On the beach, away from the excited greetings of the grown-ups, the younger generation was quickly getting acquainted with each other over a game of dares who dared to go into the lake the furthest.<p>

"Look how far I go!" young Jimmy Carter boasted.

His brother Pete snorted. "Baby. Look how far_ I_ go!"

Elise LeBeau wrinkled her nose. "You boys are crazy. That water is freezing!"

But Robbie Cohen and George Lynn were already taking off their socks and shoes to follow the others into the icewater.

Celia and Camille Kinchloe looked at each other. "Shall we?"

"Come on, Robbie!" his little sister Helga cheered. "I'm sure you can go the furthest of all!"

But suddenly the General's voice boomed out over the camp, and Jimmy lost his footing in surprise.

George and Pete were at his side in an instant. "You little fool."

Mothers came running to the shore, calling for blankets and towels, with the General's voice booming over their heads telling the kids to get out of the water for now. "You got a whole week to go swimming. First we have to get things in order here."

And turning back to the others, "This camp will be just like our good old Stalag 13. So the Germans among us – the Kommandant, Schultz, Langenscheidt and Cohen – will sleep in barracks 1, which will be known as the Kommandant's quarters.

"Barracks 2 will house its traditional residents, plus Wilson.

The underground ladies Hilda, Helga, Tiger, Ridinghood and Dr. Lechay will be in barracks 3. The other ladies and the younger kids in barracks 4 and 5. The older boys have barracks 6 and the older girls have barracks 7.

"So get settled in everyone. When you're ready, either come and help set things up for the barbecue, or start gathering wood for the campfire tonight."

"Dismissed!" Klink smiled.

And Hogan grinned. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>While Joey Wilson and Jack Newkirk were putting up a home-made sign saying, '<strong>Welcome to STALAG 13. All visitors report to the Commandant<strong>', Rob Hogan was approached by a few of the young ladies of the troop.

"Hey Rob!" Maggie called.

"Yeah?" His cheeks reddened a little as he saw who was coming towards him.

"Do we have to gather wood, too? I thought we were here to read!"

"We are. I mean..." Young Rob Hogan blushed a fiery red under the sudden attention of four rather attractive young ladies. Oh, _why_ couldn't he have inherited his father's ease with the ladies along with his looks?

"I didn't come here to go camping – I just came along to read," Bobbette told him rather petulantly. "In fact, I hate the outdoors. So can't we get started on the reading instead?"

"Sure we can." Uncomfortably, Rob looked around at the eager faces. "Let's go find the others, and meet in the rec hall, okay?" And with that he hurried off, dropped off his contribution of firewood at the campfire site and began to gather his friends.

Ten minutes later they were all seated on the comfortable benches of the rec hall – the largest cabin, hence it automatically had been promoted to that function.

"Hello everybody," Rob started when he more or less could make himself heard. "Welcome to the Papa Bear Awards everyone – the election of the best Hogan's Heroes fanfiction story of the past year."

"You know what my favourite was? The Safecracker Suite!" Bob interrupted him.

"No – The Pizza Parlor!" Robbie cried.

"Guys...!" Somehow, Robert's voice held enough authority to shut up the others, and Rob could continue.

"We're not talking about episodes on television – we're talking about written stories," he said. "The list of categories is up on the wall there, and you can nominate one story in each category. But first of all..."

"**_READ!_**" it roared from eleven young throats.

And Rob grinned. "Exactly. There are the boxes with the stories so help yourself. Enjoy!"


	9. The nominated works: snapshots

And here they are, ladies and gentlemen:

All the many works that were considered good enough to be nominated  
>in this year´s edition of the Papa Bear Awards!<p>

* * *

><p>Nominated snapshots<p>

.

**By Any Other Name** by whirlyite

**Christmas Wish** by inhonoredglory

**Date with Destiny** by ColHogan

**Dear Peter** by Fear-of-the-Cold

**In the Truck** by Sgt. Moffitt

**New Year Fireworks** by 80sarcades

**Reality Check** by Bits and Pieces

**The Last Goodbye** by Jennaya

**Travel Insurance** by Snooky-9093

.

* * *

><p>Onto the dramas!<p> 


	10. Drama

Nominated Short Dramas

.

**A Long Way from Home** by dust on the wind

**Casualty of Mother Nature** by Jennaya

**Claustrophobia** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**Death Speaks** by Goldleaf83

**Fear** by whirlyite

**Of Tea and Soup** by Cruelest Sea

**Right from Wrong** by inhonoredglory

**The Dogs of War** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**The Middle Man** by dust on the wind

**Under the Surface** by 96 Hubbles

**Whatever It Takes** by whirlyite

**Young Man with a Horn** by Canadian Hogan's Fan

.

* * *

><p>Nominated Long Dramas<p>

.

**A Mother's Love** by whirlyite

**Das Haus aus Wachs** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**Deep Water** by dust on the wind

**Long Ago and Far Away** by Canadian Hogan's Fan

**Never Give In** by whirlyite

**The Bells** by dust on the wind

**The Evil that Follows** by ColHogan

**The Man Named Klink** by Jinzle

**Who You Are in the Dark** by Seiberwing

**Yesterday's Memories** by Jennaya

.

* * *

><p>And now onto the comedies!<p> 


	11. Comedy

Nominated Short Comedies

.

**A Fish Tale** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**Eau de Stalag 13** by Bits and Pieces

**Everyone Deserves a Night Off** by Frankie Alton

**Frau Newkirk** by Fear-of-the-Cold

**Hochstetter Strikes Back** by 80sarcades

**Hogan, P.I.** by Bits and Pieces

**Hogan's Other Nemesis** by 80sarcades

**How I Spent World War Two** by Sgt. Moffitt

**The Mad Hatter of Stalag 13** by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

**Welcome Back, Carter** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Well, You See, Sir, It Was Like This** by Bits and Pieces

.

* * *

><p>Nominated Long Comedies<p>

.

**A Bridge over Troubled Hogan** by Mrs Sheppard18

**Home Sweet Home** by Evenmoor

**Oh for Langenscheidt's Sake!** by Jinzle

**Perchance to Scheme** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**Sometimes I Wish for the Russian Front** by Jinzle

**Soul Food** by Belphegor

**TARFU** by Snooky-9093

**The Hole Story** by SimoneSez

**The Key to Berchtesgaden** by konarciq

**The Mission Briefing 2011** by Papa Bear Awards

.

* * *

><p>And now onto the short general stories!<p> 


	12. General stories

Nominated Short General Stories

.

**A Fish Tale** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**A Long Way from Home** by dust on the wind

**Cabbage Soup and Cold Weather** by dust on the wind

**Catching Up** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Everyone Has Their Moment** by Snooky-9093

**Handover of Authority** by dust on the wind

**It's My Life** by LJ Groundwater

**Not a Word of French** by Herr Fritz

**The Devil Inside** by Canadian Hogan's Fan

**The Guest** by 80sarcades

.

* * *

><p>Nominated Long General Stories<p>

.

**Even the Generals Have Bad Days** by 80sarcades

**Long Ago and Far Away** by Canadian Hogan's Fan

**Paper Doll** by Canadian Hogan's Fan

**Perchance to Scheme** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**Perfect Pitch** by dust on the wind

**The Bells** by dust on the wind

**The Guys in the Back Row** by Sgt. Moffitt

**The Switch** by dust on the wind

**The Thrilling Adventures of a Boy Spy** by inhonoredglory

**Wolf Trap** by Linorea  
>(an English summary will be available later this week!)<p>

.

* * *

><p>And now onto the challenge and the episode categories!<p> 


	13. Challenge and Episode

Nominated Stories Based on a Challenge

.

**Claustrophobia** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**Days of Bombs and Roses** by Canadian Hogan's Fan

**Don't I Know You from Somewhere?** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Handover of Authority** by dust on the wind

**Missing the Boat** by Sgt. Moffitt

**On Time** by Deana

**Pride and Prejudice** by konarciq

**Right from Wrong** by inhonoredglory

**The Guest** by 80sarcades

**The Night of the General** by Sierra Sutherwinds

**The Unlikely Defector** by waikiki23

**Under the Surface** by 96 Hubbles

.

* * *

><p>Nominated Stories Based on an Episode<p>

.

**An Evening with Carter** by Jinzle

**Cabbage Soup and Cold Weather** by dust on the wind

**Das Haus aus Wachs** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**Dirt** by Goldleaf83

**Don't I Know You from Somewhere?** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Lilli** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Missing the Boat** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Oh for Langenscheidt's Sake!** by Jinzle

**Return of the Informer** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Swapping Generals** by Goldleaf83

**Twisted and Torn** by yellowrose

.

* * *

><p>And now on to the unique stories and the poems!<p> 


	14. Unique and Poems

Nominated Most Unique Stories

.

**A Mission That Could Not Be Done** by konarciq

**Casualty of Mother Nature** by Jennaya

**Catching Up** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Hogan, P.I**. by Bits and Pieces

**In the Truck** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Letters** by Snooky-9093 (ed.)

**One Man, One Big Difference** by ANM88

**Return of the Informer** by Sgt. Moffitt

**Soul Food** by Belphegor

**The Adventure of the Löwenmähner Pension** by Sierra Sutherwinds

**The Key to Berchtesgaden** by konarciq

.

* * *

><p>Nominated Poems, Filks and Songfics<p>

.

**Corporal with the Scarf of Red** by Crystal Rose of Pollux

**Do You Know What I Know?** by konarciq

**Ten Young Ladies** by konarciq

**The Explosions Song** by konarciq

**The Little Strudel Boy** by konarciq

**The Sea is Freedom** by All-things

**Twas the Twilight of Never** by Canadian Hogan's Fan

**We Four Krauts of Hammelburg Are** by SlytherinDragoon

**You're a Nazi, Hochstetter** by SlytherinDragoon

.

* * *

><p>And now onto the crossovers, supernatural stories and slash stories!<p> 


	15. Crossovers, Supernatural and Slash

Nominated Crossovers

.

**Four Narnian Crossovers that Never Happened** by Lirenel

**Jethro** by jodm

**Operation Black Sheep** by jodm

**Remembrance** by jodm

**The Only True Allegiance** by Sgt. Moffitt

.

* * *

><p>Nominated Supernatural Stories<p>

.

**Never So Far Away** by dust on the wind

**The Hogan Zone: the Key of Time** by 80sarcades

**The Visitor** by 80sarcades

**Twilight Camp** by Bits and Pieces

.

* * *

><p>Nominated Slash Stories<p>

.

**Do What You Have to Do** by Diary

**Hold that Tiger!** by SeenaC

**Movies Are Your Best Escape** by SeenaC

**The Crittendon Effect** by SeenaC

**The Late Inspector General** by SeenaC

.

* * *

><p>And now onto the canon characters!<p> 


	16. Canon Characters

Nominated Canon Characters

.

**Carter** in _Dirt_ (by Goldleaf83)

**Hochstetter** in _How I Spent World War Two_ (by Sgt. Moffitt)

**Hogan** in _Das Haus aus Wachs_ (by Crystal Rose of Pollux)

**Hogan** in _Return of the Informer_ (by Sgt. Moffitt)

**Hogan** in _Swapping Generals_ (by Goldleaf83)

**Kinch** in _Yesterday's Memories_ (by Jennaya)

**Klink** in _The Man Named Klink_ (by Jinzle)

**LeBeau** in _Never Give In_ (by whirlyite)

**LeBeau** in _Soul Food_ (by Belphegor)

**Newkirk** in _A Mother's Love_ (by whirlyite)

**Newkirk** in _Never Give In_ (by whirlyite)

**Newkirk** in _The Guest_ (by 80sarcades)

**Newkirk** in _Whatever It Takes_ (by whirlyite)

**Schultz** in _Soul Food_ (by Belphegor)

**Schultz** in _The Bells_ (by dust on the wind)

.

* * *

><p>And now onto the canon extras!<p> 


	17. Canon Extras

Nominated Canon Extras

.

**General Barton** in _Swapping Generals_ (by Goldleaf83)

**Colonel Crittendon** in _A Crittendon Christmas_ (by Sgt. Moffitt)

**Helga** in _Helga's Hero_ (by konarciq)

**Langenscheidt** in _Oh for Langenscheidt's Sake_ (by Jinzle)

**Mavis Newkirk** in _Fear_ (by whirlyite)

**Olsen** in _The Guys in the Back Row_ (by Sgt. Moffitt)

**Group Captain Roberts** in _Never Give In_ (by whirlyite)

**Lilli von Scheider** in _Lilli_ (by Sgt. Moffitt)

**Wagner** in _Return of the Informer_ (by Sgt. Moffitt)

**Williams** in _Das Haus aus Wachs_ (by Crystal Rose of Pollux)

**Wilson** in _The Guys in the Back Row_ (by Sgt. Moffitt)

.

* * *

><p>And now onto the original characters!<p> 


	18. Original Characters

Nominated Original Characters

.

**Death** in _Death Speaks_ (by Goldleaf83)

**Lt. Doyle** in _Perfect Pitch_ and _The Bells_ (by dust on the wind)

**Ernie** in _The Thrilling Adventures of a Boy Spy_ (by inhonoredglory)

**Garrett** in _TARFU_ (by Snooky-9093)

**Heinrich the cat** in _Hogan's Other Nemesis_ (by 80sarcades)

**Katrin Hueber** in _A Mother's Love_ (by whirlyite)

**Captain Lackey** in _Wolf Trap_ (by Linorea)

**LeBeau's father** in _The Spirit of St Louis_ (by Canadian Hogan's Fan)

**Marcella Moureau** in _The Chances We Take for the Rules We Break_ (by Canadian Hogan's Fan)

**Margaret Hogan** in _Long Ago and Far Away_ (by Canadian Hogan's Fan)

**Mason** in _Yesterday's Memories_ (by Jennaya)

.

* * *

><p>And now onto the teasers!<p> 


	19. Teasers

**The nominated teasers**_  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_A warning for Nimrod's safety brings the Heroes to a new wax museum in Hammelburg to protect the elusive agent,  
>as well as try to determine the agent's identity.<br>But there is a deeper, more sinister plot going on, putting them all in great danger.  
><em>Das Haus aus Wachs / Crystal Rose of Pollux

.

_Being on the same side is not the same as fighting for the same cause.  
><em>The Middle Man / dust on the wind

.

_If you're about to die in an elevator, be sure to push the UP button.  
><em>The Doomsday Elevator / Sierra Sutherwinds

.

_It's not every kid who can save Hogan's operation._  
>The Thrilling Adventures of a Boy Spy  inhonoredglory

.

_"I've tried to come up with HH lyrics to 'I Have a Little Dreidel',  
>but I can't seem to get past the first two lines," Snooky said this afternoon.<br>"Can't you try for me?"  
>Here is the result, although it may not be quite what she expected...<br>_The Explosions Song / konarciq

.

_Newkirk tells the group about something he did before he was a prisoner.  
>And he's not proud of it.<br>Okay, yes he is...  
><em>Drinks, Compliments of the Prime Minister / HeroesLover77

.

_Sometimes you survive the evils of war.  
>Only evil doesn't always end when the war does.<br>_The Evil that Follows / ColHogan

.

_The mission should have been straightforward.  
>But everything changed when the river broke its banks...<em>  
>Deep Water  dust on the wind

.

_"The only thing London hasn't asked for is the key to Berchtesgaden," Kinch once said.  
>But what if they did?<br>And how many Hitlers do you need to get hold of one key?_  
>The Key to Berchtesgaden  konarciq

.

_Why? Because it made Lebeau happy, the Red Cross sure didn't send it,  
>and what did Klink need with such a nice set of sheets anyways?<br>Where did you think it came from?_  
>The Mad Hatter of Stalag 13  Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

* * *

><p>And now onto the quotes!<p> 


	20. Quotes

**The nominated quotes!**

.

And you may vote for as many as you want!

* * *

><p>.<p>

"This is highly irregular. Why is there a Stalag 13 in this district?"  
>"That, sir, is a question no one has ever been able to answer."<p>

.

Grammatically speaking, it would have been sufficient cause for an international incident,  
>had they not been at war already.<p>

.

"I would have loved to present my human with the sight of Hogan dangling from my sharp teeth.  
>Alas, he was too big..."<p>

.

"You there, you'll do."  
>Marya stared at him with her ice-blue eyes as if she were selecting a piece of meat at a butcher's shop,<br>and he almost shivered under her gaze.  
>Karl prayed that he had time to write his will before he had to drive anywhere.<p>

.

"You're not acting like a sympathetic, loving mother."  
>"So? Write a ruddy memoir and sue me!"<p>

.

"You mean our medic is a gravedigger? Oh, that inspires my confidence."

.

"Oh man, I can still hear his voice in my head right now.  
>He always told me, 'Never forget son, adversity introduces a man to himself.<br>Don't let the world destroy you.  
>Fight back and show it what you're made of.'"<p>

.

The Plan grew in his head, shining and beautiful.

.

"Like I said, the name's Robert E. Hogan, and I run a detective agency out of an office right here in the middle of Chicago.  
>Not by myself, mind you, I've got four men working for me;<br>James Kinchloe, Louis LeBeau, Peter Newkirk and Andrew Carter.  
>We were spies together in the war, you see, and what better job for former spies, than private investigators?"<p>

.

"I'd be honoured to acquaint you barbarian Yanks with some of the more memorable lines in history."

.

"Amerikanische Schweine!"  
>"I take exception to that. I've been called a lot of insulting names in my time, but never American…!"<p>

.

"Newkirk, we have to go back."  
>"I know you're right, Gov. It's just... I thought we'd have more time, that is all."<br>"I think time is all we have, now."

.

"I believe it was a unanimous decision to keep the motorcycle hidden there until the metaphorical rainy day."  
>"Good. Because it's metaphorically pouring out there."<p>

.

Hogan grabbed on to the corner of his desk as his mind spun.  
>Shock was setting in and he didn't know how to respond.<br>Of all the men, he never worried about Carter getting someone pregnant.

.

"I'll be okay. I know that.  
>But I'll still be glad to get back above ground.<br>I don't think I'm a seed that grows real well down here in the dirt."

.

If Kommandant Klink's jaw had dropped any further, it would have hit his desk.  
>As it was, it made a good flytrap.<p>

.

"You ready, Newkirk?"  
>"Looking forward to it, sir. I haven't done something that could get me shot for... oh, nearly a week."<p>

.

Sure enough, Newkirk was standing there as though he had never left, smiling impishly, his posture a picture of would-be offhandedness.  
>He was probably quite aware that he looked about as casual as the cat who had not only gobbled the canary,<br>but had also left a card asking for more.

.

"Newkirk... I am still in trouble for letting you climb the flagpole last week.  
>Why do you do these things to me? Am I such a bad man?"<p>

.

"Shame on you, Schultz. You actually thought the Gov'nor and I were... were..."  
>"Trust me, I'll never get <em>that<em> lonely."  
>"Don't worry, sir; you're not my type."<p>

.

"I thought you didn't like Newkirk much. You two are always arguing."  
>"Just because he has no taste at all in cooking doesn't mean I don't like him."<p>

.

"Never mind that, Schultz. What I want to know is why you chose Addison for Kurtz's stand-in."  
>"Why? Because that is what you would have done. A bit of monkey business.<br>You understand monkey business, Colonel Hogan, do you not?"

.

Who'll relieve me? – parumpum pum pum  
>My feet are killing me – parumpum pum pum<p>

.

"My dear Langenscheidt, music has no nationality.  
>I assure you, we are not at war with Bach,<br>and there are no rules, as far as I know, against singing his music in camp."

.

"So Hochstetter had a girlfriend? What did she look like, Eva Braun with a moustache?"

.

"She has beautiful eyes. I could lose myself in those eyes."  
>"You don't even come up to her elbow, LeBeau."<br>"I'll stand on a chair."

.

"You know very well women are not allowed in this camp."  
>"<em>Now<em> he tells me."

.

"One Gestapo is very like another. But I can tell you, he was an ugly brute."  
>"Well, that narrows it down."<p>

.

"I've had enough of that man for one night. I've had enough of that man for one _war_."

.

Carter moved back towards the bedroom, his eyes still on the soft glow from downstairs;  
>six steps back, a half-turn, and his hand, reaching out to locate the doorway, instead found a blank wall.<br>Things were off to a flying start.  
>He wasn't even out of the house yet, and he was already lost.<p>

.

"Well, I don't know about you fellas, but I'm tired of being made-up."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_For info on who said what, in which story, written by which author - see the PBA website!_

.

And now on to the most prestigious category of all: best story of 2011...  
>A category where fierce competition reigned among the nominated stories in order to qualify.<br>Eight stories finally made it...

Go check them out!


	21. And the Best of 2011

And the best for last: the stories that were nominated AND qualified  
>to compete for the ultimate honour of<p>

.

**BEST STORY OF 2011!**

.

**Das Haus aus Wachs**  
>by Crystal Rose of Pollux<p>

.

**Death Speaks**  
>by Goldleaf83<p>

.

**Never Give In**  
>by whirlyite<p>

.

**Perfect Pitch**  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

**Return of the Informer**  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

**Soul Food**  
>by Belphegor<p>

.

**The Adventure of the Löwenmähner Pension**  
>by Sierra Sutherwinds<p>

.

**The Key to Berchtesgaden**  
>by konarciq<p>

.

* * *

><p>No less than six more stories were nominated for best story of 2011, but unfortunately they did not meet the threshold of the secondary nominations by other nominators. Their authors however will be informed – because whether your story in the end qualified or not, it's still an honour to be <em>nominated<em> for best story of 2011, isn't it?  
>At least all these six stories were nominated elsewhere, too, so their fans can still vote for them!<p>

Read on to learn about this year's voting - with 3 votes in each category!

.

But first a solid round of applause for Hogan MacGyver,  
>who - even after she was forewarned that nothing of her own work had been nominated -<br>attacked the task of double-checking with enthusiasm.

**Thank you for a terrific job, Hogan MacGyver!**


	22. Time to vote!

And then it's time for voting!

.

Remember, this year you have **3 votes** in every category!  
>Feel free to use only 1 or 2 if you think that represents your opinion better,<br>but you are entitled to 3 votes.

* * *

><p>How does it work to have 3 votes in each category?<br>See the next chapter for an example!

* * *

><p>.<p>

And in the quote category, you may vote for as many as you want – no limits!  
>In case that makes things complicated when listing them:<br>on the PBA website (which will be up sometime tomorrow)  
>the quotes have been given a number.<br>That should make it easier to list your favourites.

.

Also available on the PBA website are direct links to all the nominated works.  
>That should save you some searching on ffnet.<p>

For the PBA website:  
><strong>www. konarciq. net fanfiction/ PapaBearAwards/ index. html**  
>(take out the spaces)<p>

.

And the good news:  
>in this round you are allowed to vote for your own work -<br>provided you _really_ think it is the best...!

.

Your votes can be sent by email to **papabearawards at yahoo dot com**  
>or to Papa Bear Awards by ffnet PM.<br>Make sure you include your name and ffnet ID (if you have one)!

.

**Closing date: Friday, April 6****th****!**  
>(Good Friday)<p>

.

The voting is open for everyone who enjoys Hogan's Heroes fanfiction.

.

Also tomorrow (or at least very soon) will the **polls** in the yahoogroup "hogansheroes" be available.  
>Anyone with a yahoo ID can join that group and use the easy polls to vote.<br>If you need the link, drop me a line and I'll send it to you.

.

And a special note on the French story **Wolf Trap **that has been nominated in the general category:  
>the author Linorea has written a summary in English of her story,<br>so if you can't read French, check out the final chapter and at least you'll have some idea!  
>The summary only needs to be betaed (will be done tomorrow)<br>and then it will be added to her story.

.

And those of you who can read French, German and/or Spanish:  
><strong>Please don't forget our international stories!<strong>  
>They need your grades!<p>

.

Winners in all categories will be announced after the votes are tabulated.  
>A Gold, Silver and Bronze award will be awarded for each category – if applicable.<p>

.

So read, enjoy and **vote**!

.

Remember:

**Closing date is Friday, April 6th, 2012**

.

* * *

><p>PS Yes, yes, I promise there will be more to the campout story, too...<p> 


	23. How to vote for 3

Seeing that I'm already getting questions about the "vote for 3" rule, here a little clearer explanation.

In the voting round, everybody is entitled to 3 votes in each category. This is a *max* 3 votes - you don't have to use them all.

The idea is that you can choose 3 favourite stories (or characters, or quotes, or teasers) to give your vote to.

* * *

><p>An example with non-existent stories:<p>

.

Nominated:

_Hogan's Dog_

_Carter's Rabbit_

_Klink's Mouse_

_Schultz's Cow_

_Newkirk's Monkey_

_Kinch's Gopher_

_LeBeau's Cat_

_.  
><em>

Voter A just loves all these stories, but having to choose three, he gives 1 vote to _Carter's Rabbit_, 1 vote to _Kinch's Gopher_, and 1 vote to _Klink's Mouse_.

Voter B is very particular that _Hogan's Dog_ is the best story. So he decides to give _Hogan's Dog_ his vote, and doesn't use his other 2 votes.

Voter C thinks _Newkirk's Monkey_ and _Schultz's Cow_ are by far the best - the rest are definitely of less quality. So he gives 1 vote to _Newkirk's Monkey_, and 1 vote to _Schultz's Cow_, and doesn't use his last vote.

* * *

><p>Hope this helps?<p>

The idea behind it is, that after the scarcity of only being allowed 1 nomination in each category, now you have the opportunity to have your say even on those stories etc that other people nominated as their favourites. Which of their favourites are your favourites as well?

Hopefully this will *broaden* your view - so you are enticed to vote for more than just the 1 thing you nominated yourself.

* * *

><p>Question: would you guys prefer to have a <strong>vote-template<strong>, just like we had the nomination template? I noticed many people used the template for the nominations indeed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

And just for all clarity: for the quotes, you may vote for as many as you want - you may even vote for them all if you like! But I would definitely recommend doing so either in the yahoo polls, or using the numbers assigned to the quotes as listed on the PBA website.


	24. Polls and template now available!

Now available: easy polls in the yahoo group "hogansheroes". Anyone with a yahooID can sign up for that group, and simply cast their votes by ticking boxes :-)

Link: **tv. groups. yahoo. com/ group/ hogansheroes/**

(take out the spaces as usual)

Alternatively, at many people's request, you can use the **template** on the PBA website, or the copy here below.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**ffnet pen name: **

**Email address:**

**.  
><strong>

**MY VOTES FOR THE PAPA BEAR AWARDS:**

**Best story of 2011:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best snapshot:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best short drama:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best long drama:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best short comedy:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best long comedy:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best short general story:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best long general story:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best story based on a challenge:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best story based on a TV episode:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Most unique story:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best poem, filk or songfic:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best crossover story:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best supernatural story:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best slash story:**

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

Title:  
>Author:<p>

**Best portrayal of a canon character:**

Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

**Best portrayal of a canon extra:**

Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

**Best portrayal of an original character:**

Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

Character:  
>Story:<br>Author:

**Best teaser:**

Teaser:  
>Story:<p>

Teaser:  
>Story:<p>

Teaser:  
>Story:<p>

**Best quote:**

_You may vote for as many as you want – so feel free to add more if necessary! If you want to do it the easy way, check the quotes page on the PBA website and vote with the numbers given. _:-)

Quote:

Quote:

Quote:

Quote:

Quote:

**Have you read any of the international stories?**

If so:

Title:

Mark:

(add more international ones if needed)

* * *

><p><strong>Closing date for sending in your votes: <strong>

**_April 6th, 2012_**


	25. Don't forget the internationals!

Alright, a little update here to get the story back in the spotlights.

My dear HH fanficfans!

We were all very excited (at least to judge by your reactions) that we got enough stories this year to - finally - have a real **international category**. And the new way of running it meant that you didn't even have to read all of its stories - a great advantage if you only read one foreign language and can't make heads or tails of the others.

Partly, this formula has been a success. For the French story Wolf Trap, we've got in quite a few grades.

But what about the rest? ? ? ? ?

We have nearly two weeks left, and I would really like to ask any of you who is able to reasonably read French, or German, or Spanish (one will suffisce) to at least take a serious look at 1 of our international stories.

You really don't have to be bilingual to get the drift of a story, you don't even have to write a review in that language - just check it out, get an idea of what is going on, and let us know how you grade the effort!

So here - for all of you who have had a little schooling/exposure to **German**, to **Spanish** or to **French** - a little introduction to our poor neglected international category!

* * *

><p><em><strong>French<strong>_: Linorea's **Wolf Trap** has got quite a few grades already, so (no offense to Linorea!) don't bother with it for now for the grading. (If you liked it a lot, feel free to vote for it though, since it got nominated in the general category as well!)

There is also our short French slash story: **J'ai besoin de toi**. 1400 words, and by the looks of it, anyone with two years of school French should be able to easily read this. Very short sentences, lots of straight dialogue.

Do we have any slash fans who've had some French at school? Then please give tigra's story a look and tell us what you think of it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanish<strong>_: These are two new stories, published only last year. Yet no one has sent in any grades for them yet! Come on, people - let's welcome even these foreigners into our little PBA country club!

One is a short story: **Un Invierno** (by estrella2-15) is only 600 words long. I don't know Spanish myself, but it doesn't look overly complicated, so I guess high school Spanish would enable you to get an idea of what this is about. And I've seen several of you people leaving a review for it - even in Spanish! So where are your grades for it? Let us know, please!

The other story, **El Secreto** has some extra hurdles: it's some 60,000 words long, and a crossover which you may or may not be acquainted with. This would probably require some reasonably good skills in Spanish, but with Spanish being the second language in the US (as I have been made to understand), surely there must be someone who can read this?

* * *

><p><em><strong>German<strong>_: four older stories here - three short, one longer.

**Dinner for Marya** (1100 words, by ensigniago) is written like the script for a play. The dialogue is entirely in English (!), the descriptions for what the characters do (variations on a theme) are written in German. Two years of school German would be more than sufficient to grasp this. You might even get the idea if you don't know any German at all - just by reading the dialogue! So try it!

Lizzi's **Ich Bereue Keinen Augenblick** isn't very long either (2000 words). It's a series of flashbacks to Stalag 13 from a situation in the future, grouped around a songtext. Lizzi does have a tendency to use contractions and half-dialect ("nee" instead of "nein" for example), so a reasonably good understanding of German is certainly helpful here. But you don't need to be bilingual to grasp the idea of it.

Roxyfoundapen also wrote a German story written around an (English) songtext:** Set the Fire to the Third Bar**, 2900 words. The German text (somewhat puzzling because she wanted to leave it up to the reader to figure out who the narrator is) is quite advanced, so a reasonably good understanding of German would be necessary to grasp this.

**Ein Opfer zuviel** (by Patty2) is the most "sophisticated" story-version of the three German ones - ordinary story format, 16,000 words. A reasonably good understanding of the language would certainly be required to follow this.

* * *

><p>As you see, most of them are pretty short. So if you have had some schooling in German, or in French, or in Spanish, can you please take a look at one of these stories? And give them a vote ranging from 1 (horrible) to 10 (excellent)?<p>

Really, you don't have to be bilingual to judge a story properly. As long as you get the idea, it's good enough! For even just "getting the idea" is better than "nothing at all", isn't it?

For at the moment, Wolf Trap is the only one who has gotten a decent judgement. The two short German ones each have received 1 grade so far, and the rest absolutely nothing. That hardly makes for a fair judgement, does it?

So let's show our foreign brothers and sisters that we appreciate their work, too. So if you can spare an hour somewhere these two weeks, please try to get around to take a look at one of these stories. There are links to each and every one of them from the PBA site! (see our profile for the link)

* * *

><p>And for everyone of course (no matter what language)<p>

.

**Closing date for sending in your votes: **

**_April 6th, 2012_**

.

(that's Friday next week!)


	26. Deadline Friday!

I'm glad to report that the cry for help for the international stories had some result: thanks everyone who took the trouble to read a non-English story and give it a grade!

Anyway, we could still use some more of it, so if you can read either German, Spanish (those two most of all) or French, and have a free hour somewhere this week, your help is still greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>And now we're getting close to the end... Only a few more days: <strong>the deadline is this Friday at 23.59.59h Hawaii Time<strong>. In short, as long as it's still Friday somewhere on this planet, you can still send in your votes. So make sure you get them in!

Just a reminder for those who want to vote in the easy yahoo polls (simply by ticking boxes): as usual, the polls will be taken down somewhere during the day on Friday - so several hours before the actual deadline. So if you prefer to vote in the polls, to be on the safe side you better do so before Friday!

* * *

><p>And as for the camp out story... I've had several requests to continue, and I had every intention to, but as you may have noticed, I got quite caught up in Chameleon Fever since January. My apologies to the camp-out fans!<p>

Anyway, we still got eight months to go this year. And since I didn't finish last year's Mission Briefing until December 31st, I might as well continue with the camp-out story after the PBA is finished, right? It may not be quite the same to have it 'separate' from the real PBA, but still... Better late than never ;-)

So somewhere during or shortly after the upcoming weekend, we'll simply publish the Gazette with the results, and we'll see later on how the Robert brigade and it's female counterpart will fare with our stories back in the sixties. At least it has one advantage - by then I will know which ones turned out to be the favourites, and can simply give them the well-deserved limelight once more :-)

* * *

><p>But generally speaking,<p>

**DON'T FORGET**

**DEADLINE FOR YOU PBA VOTES**

_**THIS FRIDAY AT MIDNIGHT**_

Make sure you get them in in time, and your vote could just be the decisive one for this or that category!


	27. Final day!

The very final day...

You've got until midnight tonight (Hawaii time) to send in your votes - so don't miss it!

.

To give you an idea: I did a little preview on the results yesterday.

This morning, I found three more people's votes in the PBA inbox - which totally altered the results again! So each new vote can be decisive - even yours!

And after the cry for help for the international stories, this time for the slash: anyone who has read some of this year's slash stories - if you see this, can you please send in a vote for that? We've got so few votes there at the moment that the situation is close to impossible!

.

But now it's just hold on to your hat - tension rises... :-)


	28. The winners: the very best of 2011!

.**  
><strong>

**The Stalag 13 Gazette**

**SPECIAL EDITION**

* * *

><p><em>Now announcing the winners of the Papa Bear Awards!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chosen as the <em>B<em>est Story of 2011**_:

.

**RETURN OF THE INFORMER**  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

Silver:

**Perfect Pitch**  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

Bronze:

**Never Give In**  
>by whirlyite<p>

**Soul Food**  
>by Belphegor<p>

**The Key to Berchtesgaden**  
>by konarciq<p>

.

_Congratulations to all of you!_

* * *

><p>But before we go on to all the different categories,<br>I want to make sure that everyone understands how incredibly fierce the competition has been in every single category this year.  
>I've never seen anything like it – practically everything nominated got heaps of votes!<p>

The only thing I can compare it with is a horse race.  
>The winners come in just a noselength before the entire platoon,<br>but the actual difference between the winners, and the masses coming in as number 4 and 5 is very, very small.

That doesn't diminish the winners of course – they certainly deserved to win!

But all those other stories and characters and teasers and quotes that you _won't_ find mentioned  
>in this edition of the Gazette as the winners – they sure put up a mighty good fight,<br>and should definitely be recognized as the truly excellent works they are.  
>With the quality we're having in this fandom, having your work nominated for the PBA can be seen as a true honour and recognition in itself!<p>

So before we go on to all the winners,  
>I'd like to ask for a solid round of applause for *everything* that got nominated this year!<p>

They deserve the praise no less than the winners!

* * *

><p><em>And then: Please Turn Over to find the worthy winners in the other categories!<em>


	29. The winning short stories

**The Winners of the Short Stories!**

.

* * *

><p>The Best Snapshots<p>

.

Gold:

**IN THE TRUCK**  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

Silver:

**Dear Peter**  
>by Fear-Of-The-Cold<p>

.

Bronze:

**By Any Other Name**  
>by whirlyite<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Short Dramas<p>

.

Gold:

**DEATH SPEAKS**  
>by Goldleaf83<p>

.

Silver:

**A Long Way from Home**  
>by dust on the wind<p>

**Of Tea and Soup**  
>by Cruelest Sea<p>

.

Bronze:

**Casualty of Mother Nature**  
>by Jennaya<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Short Comedies<p>

.

Gold:

**HOGAN'S OTHER NEMESIS**  
>by 80sarcades<p>

.

Silver:

**Welcome Back, Carter**  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

Bronze:

**Well, You See, Sir, It Was Like This**  
>by Bits and Pieces<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Short General Stories<p>

.

Gold:

**NOT A WORD OF FRENCH**  
>by Herr Fritz<p>

.

Silver:

**The Guest**  
>by 80sarcades<p>

.

Bronze:

**A Fish Tale**  
>by Crystal Rose of Crystal Rose of Pollux<p>

**A Long Way from Home**  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>PTO for the winning long stories!<em>


	30. The winning long stories

**The Winners of the Long Stories!**

.

* * *

><p>The Best Long Dramas<p>

.

Gold:

**DEEP WATER**  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

Silver:

**Never Give In**  
>by whirlyite<p>

.

Bronze:

**Das Haus aus Wachs**  
>by Crystal Rose of Pollux<p>

**The Man Named Klink**  
>by Jinzle<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Long Comedies<p>

.

Gold:

**THE KEY TO BERCHTESGADEN**  
>by konarciq<p>

.

Silver:

**Soul Food**  
>by Belphegor<p>

.

Bronze:

**T.A.R.F.U.**  
>by Snooky-9093<p>

**The Mission Briefing**  
>by Papa Bear Awards<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Long General Stories<p>

.

Gold:

**THE GUYS IN THE BACK ROW**  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

Silver:

**Perfect Pitch**  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

Bronze:

**Even the Generals Have Bad Days**  
>by 80sarcades<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>PTO for unique stories, stories based on a challenge, on an episode, and poetry!<em>


	31. Unique, challenge, episode and poems

**The Winners among the Stories Based on an Episode, on a Challenge,**  
><strong>as well as Poetry and Unique Stories<strong>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Stories Based on a Challenge<p>

.

Gold:

**PRIDE AND PREJUDICE**  
>by konarciq<p>

**THE NIGHT OF THE GENERAL**  
>by Sierra Sutherwinds<p>

.

Silver:

**Missing the Boat**  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

Bronze:

**Handover of Authority**  
>by dust on the wind<p>

**Under the Surface**  
>by 96 Hubbles<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Stories Based on an Episode<p>

.

Gold:

**RETURN OF THE INFORMER**  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

Silver:

**Oh for Langenscheidt's Sake**  
>by Jinzle<p>

**Twisted and Torn**  
>by yellowrose<p>

.

Bronze:

**Das Haus aus Wachs**  
>by Crystal Rose of Pollux<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Most Unique Stories<p>

.

Gold:

**THE KEY TO BERCHTESGADEN**  
>by konarciq<p>

.

Silver:

**Casualty of Mother Nature**  
>by Jennaya<p>

**Return of the Informer**  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

**Soul Food**  
>by Belphegor<p>

**The Adventure of the Löwenmähner Pension**  
>by Sierra Sutherwinds<p>

.

Bronze:

**Hogan, P.I.**  
>by Bits and Pieces<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Poems and Songfics<p>

.

Gold:

**THE SEA IS FREEDOM**  
>by All-things<p>

.

Silver:

**Corporal with the Scarf of Red**  
>by Crystal Rose of Pollux<p>

**The Explosions Song**  
>by konarciq<p>

.

Bronze:

**The Little Strudel Boy**  
>by konarciq<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>PTO for crossovers, supernatural stories and slash!<em>


	32. Supernatural, crossovers and slash

**The Winners in the Crossover, the Supernatural and the Slash Categories**

.

* * *

><p>The Best Crossover Stories<p>

.

Gold:

**THE ONLY TRUE ALLEGIANCE**  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

Silver:

**Operation Black Sheep**  
>by jodm<p>

**Remembrance**  
>by jodm<p>

.

Bronze:

**Jethro**  
>by jodm<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Supernatural Stories<p>

.

Gold:

**THE HOGAN ZONE: THE KEY OF TIME**  
>by 80sarcades<p>

.

Silver:

**Twilight Camp**  
>by Bits and Pieces<p>

.

Bronze:

**Never So Far Away**  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Slash Stories<p>

.

Gold:

**THE LATE INSPECTOR GENERAL**  
>by SeenaC<p>

.

Silver:

**Hold That Tiger!**  
>by SeenaC<p>

.

Bronze:

**Do What You Have to Do**  
>by Diary<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>PTO to find the winning characters!<em>


	33. The winning character portrayals

**The Winning Portrayal of Characters**

.

* * *

><p>The Best Portrayal of a Canon Character<p>

.

Gold:

**LEBEAU**** in Soul Food**  
>by Belphegor<p>

.

Silver:

**Klink  
>in The Man Named Klink<strong>  
>by Jinzle<p>

.

Bronze:

**Schultz  
>in The Bells<strong>  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Portrayal of a Canon Extra<p>

.

Gold:

**WAGNER  
>in Return of the Informer<strong>  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

Silver:

**Olsen  
>in The Guys in the Back Row<strong>  
>by Sgt. Moffitt<p>

.

Bronze:

**Langenscheidt  
>in Oh for Langenscheidt's Sake<strong>  
>by Jinzle<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Portrayal of an Original Character<p>

.

Gold:

**HEINRICH THE CAT  
>in Hogan's Other Nemesis<strong>  
>by 80sarcades<p>

.

Silver:

**Death  
>in Death Speaks<strong>  
>by Goldleaf83<p>

.

Bronze:

**Lt. Doyle  
>in Perfect Pitch  The Bells**  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>PTO for the winning teasers and quotes!<em>


	34. The winning quotes and teasers

**The Winning Teasers and Quotes**

.

* * *

><p>The Most Tickling Teasers<p>

.

Gold:

**If you're about to die in an elevator, be sure to push the UP button.  
><strong>_The Doomsday Elevator_  
>by Sierra Sutherwinds<p>

.

Silver:

**"The only thing London hasn't asked for is the key to Berchtesgaden," Kinch once said.  
>But what if they did?<br>And how many Hitlers do you need to get hold of one key?**  
><em>The Key to Berchtesgaden<em>  
>by konarciq<p>

.

Bronze:

**Why? Because it made LeBeau happy, the Red Cross sure didn't send it,  
>and what did Klink need with such a nice set of sheets anyways?<br>Where did you think it came from?**  
><em>The Mad Hatter of Stalag 13<em>  
>by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit<p>

.

* * *

><p>The Best Quotes<p>

.

Gold:

**"You ready, Newkirk?"  
>"Looking forward to it, sir. I haven't done something that could get me shot for... oh, nearly a week."<strong>  
>said by Hogan and Newkirk<br>in _Perfect Pitch_  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

Silver:

**"You mean our medic is a gravedigger?  
>Oh, that inspires my confidence."<strong>  
>said by LeBeau<br>in _Perchance to Scheme_  
>by Crystal Rose of Pollux<p>

.

Bronze:

**"She has beautiful eyes. I could lose myself in those eyes."  
>"You don't even come up to her elbow, LeBeau."<br>"I'll stand on a chair."**  
>said by LeBeau and Newkirk<br>in _Perfect Pitch_  
>by dust on the wind<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>PTO for the international PBA<br>and please do so even if you have no vested interest in it!_


	35. International dilemma!

As a matter of fact, the international category was a bit of a gamble. We've had sporadic international stories in the PBA these past years, but with 1 or 2 stories a year, they could hardly merit their own category. With the result that they were always thrown in with the overwhelming English competition, where they simply stood no chance at all.

That's why we decided to have a special international category this year, featuring all those German, French and Spanish stories from the past years that never before really stood a chance to win anything – no matter how good they were.

Due to the three different languages we had, of course it was impossible to expect that anyone would be able to read all the stories. That's why we devised the idea of rating the stories on a scale from 1 to 10 – you could just stick with those you were able to read, and leave the others to other people.

About a dozen of us threw themselves into reading stories in what mostly was not our native language, and I would like to especially thank Sierra Sutherwinds, dust on the wind, Belphegor, Marie1964, Canadian Hogan's Fan, Susan M.M., RobS, AllTrekkedUp, SimoneSez and whirlyite for their efforts! Very much appreciated!

The problem however arose when we started compiling the grades that had come in. Some stories had received half a dozen ratings, whereas others only 1 or 2. Is that a fair competition?

The PBA committee in the end decided that an average rating based on the rating of two people could be seen as the minimum for a reasonably valid judgement.

But here is the problem: we have one story that got only 1 rating, and based on that rating it would win an award.

It seems wrong to deny it its award, because from the description the reader/rater provided, it seems to be an excellent story.

But it seems wrong, too, to give it an award based on only one person's opinion! (Nothing wrong with this person's opinion of course, but it does seem unfair to the other stories.)

* * *

><p>So here is the question, very directly:<p>

**Is there anybody out here who is able and willing to read a story of some 60,000 words in Spanish, in order to give this story a second opinion for the PBA?**  
>Or at least is familiar enough with the language to make sense of the plotline?<p>

* * *

><p>For now, we're keeping the international category on hold, trying to find such a person :-) If you're the one who can help us out here, please let us know!<p>

And if you want to take a look at the story first, the matter concerns the story El Secreto, and can be found in the crossover section.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

And then a special request from Linorea, the author of the French story **Wolf Trap**.

As you may have noticed, for the first time in five years a non-English story made the voting round in the PBA – and this honour befell Wolf Trap. It didn't win – but it came in_ 4th place in the category for long general stories_. Certainly a feat to be mentioned - especially in the light of the heavy (English!) competition there!

Linorea, who already provided an English summary of her story once she learned it got nominated, would like to try and **translate** her entire Wolf Trap story to English. She's already started on the first chapters, but she would need some help.

First of all a **betareader**! Is there anyone (one of those who voted for Wolf Trap perhaps?) who would be willing to take on that job, and thus help her to make Wolf Trap available for the more general public?

Secondly, translating some 56,000 words is no piece of pie. Would there be any volunteers who could take over for example **the translation of 1 chapter**? Every little bit of help would be very much appreciated!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_PTO for the (preliminary) final words on this edition!_


	36. That's all, folks, but not quite!

.

Well, that's all for now, folks!  
>Congratulations to all the winners, as well as to all the nominees who put up such a good fight.<br>Winning certainly didn't come easy this year!

.

A great thank you, too, to everyone who sent in their nominations and their votes – without you guys, there wouldn't be a PBA!  
>And it's great to see so much enthusiasm, year after year after year,<br>and every time with new people joining in!

Another great thank you to Bits and Pieces, Hogan MacGyver, ColHogan, Canadian Hogan's Fan, All-things, and reserve crew Dust on the Wind,  
>who made this fun competition possible this year with their invaluable help.<p>

And of course our helpful PBA committee:  
>Jinzle, Jodm, Marie1964, Snooky-9093 and Sgt. Moffitt –<br>they've had a few interesting things to discuss this year!  
>Thank you so much for your input!<p>

.

**For the winners:** could you **please report by email to papabearawards at yahoo dot com** in order to get your award(s) sent out?

.

The winning stories (gold, silver and bronze!) will shortly be included in the ffnet community with the PBA winners from the past years.

They will some time in the foreseeable future be listed on the PBA website as well, but I can't promise you when I'll get around to do that ;-)

.

So now we're back to happily reading. And writing.  
>And yes, I promise there will be more to the camp-out story. (um... what camp-out story? ;-P)<br>which means this particular Mission Briefing isn't quite finished yet.

But then, neither is this year's PBA until we figure out a solution for the international category.  
>I'll keep you up to date!<p>

.

Thank you all for your infectious enthusiasm, and I hope to see your new stories, nominations and votes again next time around!

.

And a bit of curiosity from my side:

now that you've experienced it, what is your opinion on the set-up we used this year: with "_nominate 1, vote for 3_"?

And how did you experience the size of the categories in the voting round this year – were they manageable, or still too large to handle?

Personally, I'd love to discuss that in the group – for example on the forum.  
>These questions, as well as any other practical and organizational input from the users' side.<br>We've even got a special PBA thread on Tirathon's forum here on ffnet, if you look down the threadlist a fair bit...

.

So thanks again everyone, and enjoy your reading!

.

Your thoroughly embarrassed librarian

konarciq  
>(<em>who would like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who voted for her work!<em>  
><em>Golly... so many awards for it? ! ?<em>)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

And a little teaser here...

Did you notice anything back in chapter 20 - the nominated quotes?

There is something special about their order:  
>these totally unrelated quotes suddenly make up small little HH scenes when read together!<p>

Can you spot what's going on there?


End file.
